In a transport datastream which transmits data simultaneously for stationary and mobile receivers on the basis of the US American Advanced-Television-Systems-Committee Mobile/Handheld (ATSC-M/H) standard, portions are reserved for the transmission of data for mobile receivers, and portions are reserved for the transmission of data for stationary receivers. In view of the limited energy resources of the mobile receivers, the transmission of data for mobile receivers is implemented in bursts with a given burst duration and within a given burst cycle. This requirement is reflected in the data structure of the ATSC-M/H-transport datastream by rigidly reserving given portions of the ATSC-M/H-transport datastream (assigned M/H timeslots), for example, for the transmission of TV program data for mobile receivers, while the remaining free portions (non-assigned M/H timeslots, portions between the M/H timeslots) can be used arbitrarily for the transmission of program data to stationary receivers.
Since the data for mobile receivers must be inserted into an existing ATSC transport datastream for stationary receivers, the data for stationary receivers contained in the existing ATSC-M/H-transport datastream must first be removed and buffered in order to create space within the transport datastream for M/H time slots for the transmission of program data to mobile receivers. After the insertion of the data for mobile receivers into the ATSC-M/H-transport datastream, the buffered data for stationary receivers are once again stored, in some cases in new positions, in the portions of the ATSC-M/H-transport datastream provided for the transmission of data for stationary receivers.
On the basis of this re-positioning of the data for stationary receivers within the ATSC-M/H-transport datastream, ATSC-transport data packets, which, for example, belong respectively to one program and to one data type—audio or video data—, can come to be disposed in close proximity within the ATSC-M/H-transport datastream. This would lead to an overflow of a buffer for the storage of ATSC-transport data packets of the same program and of the same data type disposed upstream of a decoder, because this buffer provides a buffer capacity, which is typically limited and is specially designed for the maximal data rate of the respective program, which is, however, slower than the data rate of the transport datastream as a whole. This is disadvantageously associated with a loss of TV program data on the transmission path. Conversely, the newly positioned data for stationary receivers which belong respectively to one program and to one data type can be displaced so far within the ATSC-M/H-transport datastream and can be positioned so far away from one another that the buffer for the storage of ATSC-transport data packets of the same program and the same data type is emptied.